


Better than Fishing

by Spybaby47



Series: Emily Post Short Stories [7]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, F/M, long weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12008655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spybaby47/pseuds/Spybaby47
Summary: Bill and Nathalia decide to spend a long weekend at their cottage by the beach. Fun in the cabana at sunset ensues.





	Better than Fishing

Bill walked out into the beach front backyard of the cottage he recently purchased with Nathalia carrying two frozen mint screwdrivers in his swimming trunks. The sky above had started to dim. As he walked toward the lighted cabana, he saw the beginnings of what he knew would be a beautiful sunset. After the initial purchase, Bill felt like buying this property was the height of extravagance. They didn't really need another property with Nathalia's house in the city and his parent's former house up north. But this place won them both over during a casual home search in the area. Now it was theirs together.

The cabana faced out onto part of the beach view they had. It sat just across from a gate that led down to the path going straight out to the beach and ocean. He stepped up onto the deck of the cabana to find Nathalia sitting on the day bed in her white floral bikini with a throw over her legs. She took the frozen drink he offered her.

"Thank you," She said as he sat beside her.

"You're welcome," He replied taking a sip of his drink. "The more time we spend here, the more I think this wasn't so crazy after all."

"It's nice to have our own piece of paradise, isn't it?"

"Absolutely."

They sat cuddled up together in the cabana watching the sun set and sipped their drinks. Once the sun sank below the horizon, Bill stood and released the curtains to close the cabana off from the bugs. Nathalia reached for a remote on a small table off to one side. Upon pressing a button, a cover on the sealing slid back to reveal a sky light and the night sky above.

"This is the best part of the whole house," Nathalia sighed.

"I have to agree," Bill admitted as he pressed the second button on the remote and the day bed reclined to give them a comfortable view of the sky.

"It might even be better than camping," She replied with a smile.

At this, Bill chuckled. "You're not a fan of the rain?"

"Not when it kills the mood."

"We wouldn't want to do that," he replied leaning over to kiss her. 

Nathalia's lips met his and kissed him softly. They kissed lazily for a few moments. But the moment Bill rolled on top of his wife to get more comfortable, their kisses grew more heated and Nathalia pressed against him instinctually.

Bill broke the kiss and nipped her earlobe before growling in her ear. Electricity zipped down his spine and straight through his shaft. His hands quickly moved down and hastily moved the throw aside to find the thin strings that held her bikini bottom up. Nathalia ran a hand over his ass before gripping the back of his trunks and yanking them down clearly just as impatient as he was. Bill went up on one knee and pulled them down the rest of the way to free himself from the shorts. He groaned with appreciation upon since Nathalia's suit was no longer an issue. 

Gently gripping her hips, Bill lifted Nathalia off the bed and began to lick her pussy gently. She sighed in response seeming content to let him do just that and then he started to suck on it, lightly at first and then more intensely. She cried out as he continued, alternating between licking and sucking until she was wet and on the edge of an orgasm just where he wanted her.

Nathalia watched her husband through hooded eyes as he let her legs go. She smirked when she saw just how hard he was. 

She sat up and kissed Bill hard. He returned the kiss and pushed her back against the bed. Her legs moved apart and he mounted her in one smooth stroke. His fingers tangled in her hair and he frakked her mercilessly, bringing her back to the razor's edge rapidly. He thrust into her one more time before Nathalia went over,. The second she did, everything around him dimmed as he let himself go over too. He spilled into her with a satisfied grunt and held his wife tightly until the tremors subsided, covering them both with the discarded throw.

"Remind me next time I want to go camping for a long weekend that we won't have one of these things," Bill said as they lay there in the moments after listening to the waves roll outside.

"Something tells me you won't need reminding by the time we leave. You'll remember everything just fine," She teased.

"Is that a promise?"

"It's a certainty darling."

The End


End file.
